The returning
by Mr.Kittles3
Summary: Bella was changed in 1860 by maria to be the major and peters Captain. one hundred and fifty two years later she is a nomad. The Cullen's need all the help they can get with the voltouri. When she arrives at the Cullen clans house is it a happy reunion? Does bella find out that her mate has been right under her nose and she didn't even know it?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight Stephanie Meyer does. I only wish! 

**Chapter 1**

March, 15, 1860 Texas

"Isabella, you need to go to town and get your fathers medicine." Ma calls from inside of the house.

I stifle a sigh as I jump down from my perch on my reading tree. I take one last wistful glance at my favorite book Wuthering heights. I turn around and make my way towards town. Pa has been sick ever since George my brother went off and enlisted for the war. Ever since George left Ma has been on my back about me getting married. But all of the people she introduces me to are either to boring or just too weird. I don't mean to sound vain but I'm pretty with my mahogany locks and brown eyes I've been asked for my hand in marriage a lot but I've always felt like I had somebody perfect for me out in the world but just not here. The sound of scuffling startles me as I pass the post office. The sudden noise in the silence startles me and I veer left into an alley way. A thick hand shoots out and grabs me from behind and covering my mouth. The mysterious man leans down and whisper in my ear "Where do you think you're going, sweet tang?"

He pushed me against the wall with so much force that I knew that my back would be sore in the morning. He leans close to me and I can smell the foul smell of alcohol on his breath. The smell of the alcohol on his was enough to trigger my fear. I shiver as cold fingers slithered down my spine. The mysterious man notices this and it excites him even more. He leans closer and that's when I snapped. Fist flying hitting him in the face so hard that he flew back and hit his head on the brick wall with a sickening crunch. A part of me knew when he hit the wall that I killed him. Breathing hard I turned to look at him. Seeing his limp body sitting there makes me sob. I hear the faint sound of clapping and whirl around to see a beautiful Latino woman. She looks absolutely giddy standing there.

"Hello there my darling, my name is Maria." She says with an accent smirking."You Bella are going to be my new captain."

She steps forward and I back away not sure of what she's going to do this only makes her smirk widen.

"Don't worry darling this is only going to hurt a lot" she says and leaps on me sinking her teeth through my neck.

Fire raced through my veins as she let go I felt my body fall to the ground and her evil little giggle as she picked me up. My last coherent thought was pain as I let the fire consume me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: DISCLAMER: I do not own twilight Stephanie Myer does. I only wish!

**Chapter 2**

December, 1, 2012 Los Angeles 152 years later 

Bella's POV

During my years as captain with Peter and the Major in Marias army were gruesome. I am thankful that we were able to escape. We lived together in Texas trying to move on with our lives but we couldn't. Every time we looked at each other the memories would come flooding back remembering all of the tortures we done and had done to us and others plus it didn't help that my only human memory was of the day Maria changing me. We split up not even three months after we escaped Marias evil clutches. First it was me who left I was in so much pain from the memories because I was the most tortured cause of my big mouth. So now after years of being a nomad hear I am in a bar with sweaty people dancing and rubbing against each other. I look around and walk to the bar drink in hand a man bumps intentionally into me spilling a bunch of drugs into my drink. I sigh at his antics. He leans against the bar and watched me.

I walked sexily up to my prey in the club swinging my hips. Knowing his eyes will be on me and only me. I lean down to whisper in his ear.

"Hey big boy want to come home with me?" I say flicking my tongue out to trace the shell of his ear. I swear he almost came in his pants when I did this. God it was so easy ever since I became a vampire I have looked beautiful almost unnaturally.

My prey nods his head quickly and I grab his and pull him through back door of the club into the ally way. I notice the way he flinched when I grabbed his hand. Snickering quietly. I pushed him against the brick wall and leaned into him.

"What's your name?" I ask seductively.

"Micah" he murmured.

"You know Micah that the amount of drugs that you put in my drink could have killed me. What were you planning on doing to me? Rape me?" I ask "You know I have a weakness for rapist I don't like them so maybe I can help you out here."

His heart rate picked up and I bit his neck savoring the moment of his warm blood sliding down my throat. Just as I was about to finish chills went down my spine and a little voice whispered _forks Washington now! _ Damn peter and his gift. I finished up my meal and disposed of his body and started my journey towards forks Washington never one to ignore a feeling.

Jaspers POV

We sat in the living room with all of the other covens waiting for the last person to show up Bella. All of us impatient and feeling everyone's impatience was annoying me and making me uncomfortable. Amanda sat on the couch next to Edward with the baby in her arms staring off in to space. It was completely silent up until peter decided to open his big mouth.

"What if she's dead?" he asks quietly pain coloring his voice. I've always known they were mates but the way we were when we left was painful and we were in so much pain and confusion they didn't act out on their feelings and acted like they hated each other.

"She's not dead, Peter. You know that." I say firmly.

"How do you even know she will come?" Amanda said snottily." For all we know this Bella could be with the voltouri, and she's probably a whore for all we know"

When she said this you could see Benjamin Bristle. He turns to her and looks her straight in the eye and says" You should do you best to shut the fuck up. We are all relying on her to save our asses and your own, Too. And if she went to the voltouri it will not be your business you don't know her so you don't have an opinion her. Plus she's been running from the voltouri and the guard. So shut the fuck up"

Everyone was staring at him with mouths agape and eyes wide. He has barley talked since he got here except for a hello.

I hear a loud giggle come from the silence and the sound of fake clapping."Wow thanks Benny!" a musical voice says from the door. We all look up at the front door and sure enough there was Bella in all her glory.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does I only wish I do! Toddles! Every time I see you guys reviewing on my stuff its like WHOA! So much fun!

3

Peters POV

There she stood just laughing at Benjamin and that pissed me off. I just snapped I don't even know why. Jasper sensed my rage and tried to send me soothing waves of calm but I was just not having it. I walked to her at vampire speed until I was and so in her face our noses brushed I spoke in a deadly calm voice.

"Where the hell have you been Bella? We were so fucking worried about you we thought you were dead and you just show up like everything is fucking just dandy!" I said my voice growing in volume.

Her red eyes brightened in anger and she smiled wickedly and I knew I was in trouble. But she just steps back and grabs her phone from her emerald green dress that I know noticed she looked beautiful in. she looks at her phone and then back to me

" I don't see any missed calls do you? I even gave you my number. But did you even call me? No!" she yells and throws her phone at me hitting me in the face with it.

I just snap again and lunge at her tackling her and tumbling out of the house. We were hissing and circling each other when everyone came outside of the house. The major was just standing there with arms crossed and an amused expression on his face. This was enough of a distraction for Bella because she lunged at me throwing a punch at my face hard enough that it had my flying back words towards a tree. Before I hit the tree I was grabbed and throw on the ground. She grabbed my wrist and pinned them above my head straddling my waist and sitting on me.

"Are you done?" I ask her finally noticing our position.

She leans even closer to me." Not even close,_ darling."_ She said then smiles and leans forward whispering "You just want to fuck me! Don't you?!"

After she said that the Major started hitting us with waves and waves of lust. She jumps up and scrambles away from me and into the closest tree. I am so horny now that all I want to do is fuck her. Now that I realize it I've always wanted to fuck her. I am so fucked because the Major knows this too.

Bella's POV

Peter just lunged at me; I should be the one lunging at him. God he is such a drama queen. After I finally pin him down to the ground I come up with a revelation.

"Are you done?" he asks nervously. I finally take notice of his erection and giggle in delight so quietly nobody hears.

Rolling my hips a little as I lean down to whisper in his ear "Not even close,_ darling" _I say. Then it goes off in my head like a light bulb and I had a major epiphany." You just want to fuck me! Don't you?!"

After I say these waves after waves of lust crash down on us making me even hornier. I leap backwards off of peter and scramble backwards until my back hit a tree preventing me from going any father. I shoot the major my death glare but he just laughs at my frazzled appearance. I stand up and brush the dirt and branches off of my dress.

I face towards peter and hold out my hand to help him up. He takes it grate fully standing up next to me to face the major.

"Hey, Major!" I say and salute him. He's still smirking with his shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

"So is anybody going to tell me why I'm here?" I ask and everybody's quiet I look at the Carmel haired lady with the baby in her arms. I look at the baby and study it. Its pudgy hands curled into fists and wit its hair I guess it got from its dad. It was a very cute baby. I walk up to the Carmel haired lady looking at the baby.

"May I?" I ask. And she nods hesitantly and gently hands her to me. The baby's eyes stares at me with wide doe eyes. Everybody's holding their breath in anticipation of what I would do. The baby then giggles and her hand touches the Colum of my neck.

Images flash passed my closed eyes Pictures of me fighting peter, then horrifying pictures of her mother in child birth all in perfect clarity. Then lastly pictures of the voltouri coming to kill us all because of her. Finally the pictures stop, I open my eyes and look at the others. Cold fingers slide down my spine and a small voice speaks in the back of mind.

"_Help them" it says._

I sigh and look at all of their hopeful faces looking lastly at peter, the major, and the major's wife Alice.

"Well it looks like you guys need some help. So count me in." I say. And everyone exhales in relief." Let's get this party started"


End file.
